An Off Day
by One Foot Forward
Summary: She was having a bad day, or so she thought. Little did she know that a stranger would help change her mind. IYxHMC
1. Chapter 1

_AN : So here it is again, a revised version of my other 'Bad Day' story. Um...hope you like it better then the last one? I do._

_Word Count : 1567_

_Parining : HowlxKagome_

_Crossover : Howl's Moving CastlexInuyasha_

_Disclaimer : Don't own, don't sue_

_

* * *

__It all started as a black cloud kind of day. I recall it fondly now, but back then it was anything but. _

* * *

Did you know that 91 percent of the world lies on a regular basis?

Or that rats can survive a five story drop off a building, and then just _scamper _off?

How about that one out of every three U.S. woman owns a gun?

You probably didn't know these oh-so-interesting facts, and even if you knew one or two, the chances of you knowing all three are pretty slim. Kagome on the other hand did know all of them, and would trade almost anything to have one of these special talents. Maybe she wouldn't be in the situation she was in if she had just lied to one of the many shopkeepers hiring assistants. Maybe she could escape, if a nice, five-story drop didn't scare the crap out of her. And the gun...well, the gun probably wouldn't help but she'd be damned if it didn't make her feel better to go fire at something that she didn't have to go retrieve later!!

Yes, it was a very _very_ off day for Kagome. The omnipresent black cloud that had been pestering her this past week had turned into a fictional thunder storm, raining down on her usually sunny-disposition. Kagome almost wished it was real just so that she could hurt it in some way. Injuring something would make her feel better, not necessarily someone, Kagome quickly reassured herself, but…just _something._

Of _course_, the well had to grow a mind of its own and send her to who-knows where, without any supplies or friendly advice. _Sure_, it had to drop her out here without any way back, no well to transport her or entrance of any kind. No, she had just appeared in the middle of the streets, looking like she really needed a shower (which she did) and was just pushing the limits of sanity a tiny bit.

And _then_ when she tries to get help about where she is, how she got there, _anything,_ Kagome learns that wherever she is she didn't want to be there anymore, because everyone is so _rude_!! Uggh!

And how did this all lead up to her being chased by some stupid blobby things that seemed to have the ability to reform themselves? They had mysteriously appeared after Kagome had been in this weird world for about a week. Actually, if she was to really think about it, it had been exactly a week when her pursuers had shown up, unannounced (although she was just hanging around the streets, so they didn't really need announcing) and started to attack her, but honestly, how much could she think about when escape was the major thought at the front of her mind? What did she ever do to them? Maybe some demon she had purified was there mom or something, but Kagome didn't recognize these…things. Plus she was in different world right? They could have been predecessors…then what? Kagome wasn't really sure, but at this moment, she didn't really care. All she knew was that she was on top of some rickety old building, running for her life, and there was no Inuyasha to save her.

Then it really hit her. There was no Inuyasha. No Sango or Miroku, or even Shippo to get her out of this situation. She had always been more dependent in these types of situations, preferring to be the one at a distance, protecting her friends with her arrows. She was just so damned dependant right? The damsel in distress. Her panic increased when a ledge appeared, for she was on top of building although the memory of how she got there wasn't recalled.

"AGH!!"

Nope, frustration still there. Kagome whipped her head around and tried to get a better view of those…things chasing her without being hit by one of them, cutting the corner and attempting to run down the nearest fire exit. It wasn't like she was faster then them; certainly a little human like herself couldn't outrun them. No, not frail, delicate human Kagome, who couldn't ever be more then emotional support. The teenager scowled, at the moment almost ready to admit she was disgusted at her race. What could humans do? Wait to be rescued? Of course, she didn't really feel like that in the long run, but at this particular moment…

So, with these oh-so important thoughts at the forefront of her mind, it wasn't surprising that when a pair of bright blue eyes appeared in front of her flight, Kagome literally _felt_ her skin jump off her bones, her heart start racing a million miles per minute. Nor was it startling that she immediately turned head and darted the other way. _Crap, _raced through her mind,_ I really am going to die now aren't I?_

And she really thought she was. First it was the blobby things, and now some blue-haired, navy eyed _demon _spawn - _No, that's a mean thought, who knows if he is or isn't a demon…_ - good ol' Kagome immediately kicked in. _Hey…_ Soon after, reckless, dependent Kagome came following.

"You!!" She shouted, doing a 180, startling the poor blue-headed … thing. Human thing, Kagome thought, human thing that may be able to _help _her. He looked at her oddly, not that Kagome blamed him. She wouldn't have thought a person sane if _they_ had run away from her.

"Me?" he questioned, pointing at himself.

She grinned, running right at him. Well, you couldn't blame her really, she still had blobby man things chasing her, any long period of waiting would result in…something. Something Kagome didn't want to find out. Of course, he didn't obviously know this, a fact Kagome used to her advantage as she dragged him along, using his surprised stupor to pull him into a temporary safe haven. And by haven, Kagome meant shutting the fire exit door on the blobs.

Pointedly ignoring the black gunk slowly trickling through the cracks, Kagome turned her frenzied mind back to…him. What was he exactly? "Who are you and what can you do?" she quickly asked in a cheerful, forced I'm-still-ignoring-the-situation smile on her face.

Big blue eyes rapidly blinked, owlishly looking down upon her. "Uh…I'm Howl," he paused, gauging her reaction. After a few seconds of awkward silence he continued uncertainly. "I'm a wizard?"

A bright smile lit her face, this time completely of its own free will. "Great! I can use that!" she grabbed his hand again, encasing it as best she could within her own small ones, and put on her best puppy-dog face. "Please," she asked, her eyes tearing up. "can you help me escape?"

The navy-haired man found it hard to deny the beautiful woman in front of him, and although he no longer 'stole' girl's hearts, it didn't mean he was immune to Kagome's tactics. Sophie was gone now, had been for a while and life had been dull. So why not?

"Okay," he said, quickly wondering where the water-works had gone after he had said that. "but what from?"

She looked pointedly at the ever-growing slime pooled at their feet. "Gee, I wonder." Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Then, let's go, shall we?" he offered her his arm, ignoring her sarcasm, an arm which Kagome took gratefully. "One, two, and three!"

They shoved open the exit doors, a surprisingly easy task considering there were still those things pushing it in. Kagome just shrugged it off as a wizard thing.

Her own blue eyes curved in smile as the wizard dragged her away from the blobby men. However, her laughter quickly died in her throat when upon approaching the edge of the roof, he showed no sign of slowing down.

"Erm…wizard-san?" she question carefully, only receiving a bright grin in response. Kagome swallowed a lump quickly forming in her throat.

And then, it happened. One second her and the wizard were on solid ground, the next they were soaring through the air, Kagome clutching tightly onto he new-found saviour's back, only a small pang of sorrow resonating through her at the familiar position. She grinned soon afterwards.

"Hey wizard-san," Kagome shouted over the rush of wind. "I never properly introduced myself. I'm Kagome."

He slowed down, already having of gained quite the distance between them and Kagome's pursuers, but still floating casually above ground. "Howl." he again repeated in reply.

"Well Howl-san, since you're already rescuing me and all, do you mind doing me another favour?"

He grinned impishly at her. "Well, it all depends on what the favour is."

She smiled softly, looking down at the town below her. "Well, I really need a place to stay… and a job. If you happen to know any place I could work…?"

She looked back up at Howl, rejoicing in the fact that she didn't receive a scowl in response to her question.

"Well," he started "how do you feel about cleaning?"

_Maybe it isn't such a bad day…_

* * *

Okay, better. Please, review (yes I'm begging) because I can't decide if I liked the old storyline or this one...


	2. Chapter 2

**THERE IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW THIS! PLEASE READ!**

* * *

"Howl!!"

The screech, though slightly odd in itself, was not so uncommon in these parts. Not anymore at least. Calcifer barely flickered, the rather old witch of the waste did nothing more then bat an eyelash, and even the energetic Mark'l couldn't muster enough excitement to do more then turn and watch the coming argument.

Dark blue hair swayed slightly, although how he did that was beyond the young priestess to figure out, as a handsome and elegant man made his way rather hastily down the stairs. His large, childlike eyes were alight, and although she would of preferred it to be panic, the woman knew he was only amused by her rather rash antics. But, with her hands on her hips, a spoon twined rather homily in her thin fingers, Kagome knew he _would_ be afraid. Oh would he ever.

"Yes Kagome-_sama?_" he asked in a sweetly mocking tone, causing the violate priestess' eyes to narrow in anger. The impudence-

"Where exactly did you disappear off to last night!? I swear, if you tell me it was back to-to that _place,_" she hissed, trying rather unsuccessfully to keep her emotions in check. "I swear to god I will skin you alive. There is no more war anymore, so you have no justifiable reason!"

And while Howl knew he hadn't been to the place the young woman was talking about, as did the three other occupants in the room, he certainly wasn't about to tell her that. No, pushing her buttons was too much fun...

"Oh honourable and respectable miko," he said, bowing low to the floor while the aforementioned person tensed in anger. "who am I to deny such a request? It is as you say, the war is in fact over. I do not have a good enough excuse to answer your question."

"HOWL!!"

Mark'l sighed as the two grown adults chased each other around the house. Why couldn't Kagome just realize that her and Howl were meant to be, and accept it? It was obvious to everyone in the house, except of course, the two involved. Now, Mark'l had expected that out of Howl, but of the seemingly wise young woman?

Where had she gone?

He sighed again. Of course, she was usually too flustered to be wise when it came to Howl. She told him long ago, in a rather sad display of home sickness, that even though she was constantly surrounded by pretty males, Howl was the one that kept getting to her. Of course, immediately after, she had corrected herself, saying there was one other, but that he was still in _that_ world.

Kagome had been here for nearly a year now, soon it would reach the exact day that she had stumbled, almost literally, into their lives. Mark'l looked up to her as the strong, wise mother he never had, although he would never admit that to her. She always looked so heartbroken when she thought of the 

other world she had nearly given up on. She said that she had a duty there, that she would have to go to complete it. But Mark'l, selfish in his childish thoughts, wished that she never went away. She had Howl and him, what more could she want? But even if she did get back, she obviously loved Howl. She would have to come back to them.

The young boy, so morosely deep in his thoughts, didn't notice the rather menacing form of the priestess, or the quickly escaping Howl, and was thus soundly startled when a thin, but definitely human form crashed on top of him.

"Oh no! Howl, look what you did!" Kagome said, her anger still directed at the wizard. "Mark'l? Mark'l, are you okay?"

He nodded, dazed. She glanced over at him, still worried. "Are you sure? You can always blame Howl if you feel bad."

A smile crept onto his face. Just like her to blame Howl even though she was the one to fall on him. If it had been anyone else she would have immediately taken the blame.

Kagome returned his smile with relief, adjusting herself on the chair that she had fallen on so as to cradle Mark'l to her and glare at Howl simultaneously. It softened slightly however, when she saw the somewhat concerned look he was sending towards the child.

"Just...please," she said, making the same assumption she shouldn't have to in the beginning. "don't go to that place again. It's dangerous."

Howl smiled sweetly at her concern, his attraction to the little group, miko included, growing more and more each passing minute.

"Of course."

* * *

There, I updated. And this was only supposed to be a oneshot, so...hah!

**

* * *

**

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!!

**READ PLEASE!!**

**So, I have started this facebook account where I will update with snippets and what not, little oneshots that happen to come into my mind, and previews for upcoming chapters. It's just for the idea mostly, and if anyone wants to talk to me, debate and whatnot. I'm online a bit, when I am not too busy with school and the sorts. I would really enjoy talking to you guys. So, please, if you have Facebook, add me. It's OneFoot Forward (Yes, OneFoot is my apparent first name). It's a rather new idea, so please, if it interests you at all, I would love to talk. I plan on posting origianl stories and deciding how what chapters will go what way. It'll be very helpful for me if my readers could input on it actively!**

**So please, add me!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE OVER!**


End file.
